


Sister's innocent game :3

by Cala555



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Aka Pee, Angsty Spinel, But only a little, But only a pargraph at the end, Cheating, Damn, Dont read this if you arent into non con, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Forced Sex, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, If it aint rape it aint mine, Lesbian Sex, More tags to fill the void of time that withers our hearts, Multi, Overpowering, Pet Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rest Spinel, Sibling Incest, Sister on sister action, Smoking, Spinelcest, Stockholm Syndrome, They are not gems, Threesome, Watersports, beatings, forced penetration, hand holding, im hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala555/pseuds/Cala555
Summary: They are NOT gems, you have read the tags so you are warned. I do not take responsibility for any suicides or eye bleaching.Brit: Picture our current Spinel, but she human! She is 21, hates her sister, smokes, drinks, is a bad bitchAna: Picture reset Spinel, good girl, innocent, lovable thing, if you had it in front of you you would worship her cutenessMark: Built like a wall, doesn't talk much, Brit’s boyfriend and Ana’s platonic love
Relationships: Sister/Sister - Relationship, Spinel/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sister's innocent game :3

**Author's Note:**

> They are NOT gems, you have read the tags so you are warned. I do not take responsibility for any suicides or eye bleaching.
> 
> Brit: Picture our current Spinel, but she human! She is 21, hates her sister, smokes, drinks, is a bad bitch  
> Ana: Picture reset Spinel, good girl, innocent, lovable thing, if you had it in front of you you would worship her cuteness  
> Mark: Built like a wall, doesn't talk much, Brit’s boyfriend and Ana’s platonic love

It was an usual house where they lived in, two stories, small backyard, three rooms….you get the picture. It was also an usual family that lived there, a father, a mother and two daughters.

The oldest, Brittany had always being a sweetheart, your typical good girl who would never do something wrong, she would study, get good marks, get good friends and help them when they were in need, she was a really good girl until her parents announced a little surprise, a new member of the family, a smaller girl called Ana, her little sister. Things started to change….

Ana was just like her older sister or at least how she used to be because after she joined the family, Brittany started to change, she missbehaved, skipped class, hanged around with the wrong crowd of people, smoked, drank and over all, she started to hate Ana, all the attention she was getting from everyone, her family, her friends, her teacher. She was the new spotlight and that made her really upset.   
  
Their relationship didn't improve as time went on, it only got worse, Brit now being abusive towards her little sister, messing with her things, hitting her, blaming her for things she didn't do….She really hated her siblings and the poor, little Anna could only hope that she would change, that they could be a loving family, she never lose hope!

…..Until….   
  
Friday arrived and the parents of the two girls announced that they would be going on a little vacation for the weekend, leaving the siblings alone during those days, they were mature enough to look over themselves for three days after all….well, at least Ana was.

The two girls stood at the front door, waving their parents goodbye, Brit was smiling widely while Ana looked down with fear, normally, her sister wouldn't do too much harm to her since their parents would be around but now…..now all the protection she had from her was gone, for three whole days.

The girls got inside as their parent’s car left, Ana trying to rush back to her room before Brit grabbed her arm and stopped her, smiling even wider than before “Now where do you think you are going?”   
  
The little girl looked in horror towards her older sister, her eyes teary already as she knew that whatever she planned to do, she was going to get hurt “I-I’m just going to my r-room” She said with a voice so low it was almost impossible to hear   
  
“To your room? With all the cleaning you have to do? The house isn't going to take care of itself and I am not getting my hands dirty” She laughed, her grip tightening around her arm as the younger one whimpered, she had no escape, she could only nod and hope for the weekend to pass as quickly as possible   
  
Ana did her best to clean all of the messes her sister made, she knew she was doing it on purpose, just to give her more work. Whenever they were in the same room, Brit would slap, kick her or even burn her with a cigarette, Ana feared coming close to wherever she was

Then, like a miracle, the doorbell rang, it was Mark, Brit’s boyfriend and even if she wouldn't stop hurting her, even when he was around, she would at least be occupied with him and not making messes for her to clean up

Mark and Brit spent the whole afternoon smoking, drinking and having sex on the oldest room, they were really loud and as much as Ana wanted to not mind their business, she couldn't help but hear them and….feel weird

Once the smaller one was done cleaning she came back to her room, only to find it completely trashed. Where once her room was clean and organize, now it looked like a stampede went through it, everything was on the floor, broken plushies and frames, sheets teared a part….it was a complete mess and then, a voice speaked from the corner of the room “I thought this room needed a little redecoration” She laughed and exited the room, leaving the crying, younger girl to clean it up between quiet sobs

A couple of hours later and as the moon started to rise, the younger sibling had finished with her room, everything was back where it belonged, minus a few things she had to dispose off because they were broken one last thing was left, she just had to hide her diary and….but it wasn't there, she cleaned the mess but she didn't find her diary, how could this be, maybe she forgot to look somewhere? She started to search frantically for the book

A few minutes later and with her desperation rising, the door to her room opened and she turned to face the intruder, only to find her sister, laughing with something in her hands, her diary

“I can't, I just can't…” She said between laughs, Mark standing behind her, smirking “...You really wrote this? It’s so funny!” More laughter followed that sentence   
  
Ana’s face was littered with tears running down her cheek “G-Give it back! Please!” She tried to reach for the diary, only for her sister to raise her hand so she couldn't reach it   
  
Brit started to read “Today was a good day, even if I had to stand my sister’s constant abuse, I at least got to see him…” She read in high pitched voice, mocking the little one   
  
The youngest was now trying to reach her possession with more passion, jumping and trying to claw at her sister “NO! DON'T READ THAT! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!!!” She was begging pathetically, as Brit would put it, and it only earned her a kick on the stomach

As Ana fell back and grabbed the one where she had been hit, Brit continued to read “At least I got to see him, Mark, the most beautiful and hot boy I ever met. When night comes, I think of him and start to feel weird, horny, I get all wet and I have to calm myself, thinking of him” The older sister let out another burst of laughs   
  
The younger one just kept holding her stomach, tears staining the floor as she sobbed loudly and cried, she was so embarrassed and disgusted with herself, she just wanted to die, disappear from the face of the Earth but sadly, this was only the begging

“You heard that, Mark? This little slut touches herself while thinking of you” She wiped a tear from the laughter and looked at her boyfriend, who nodded “Loud and clear” 

The entered the room and closed the door behind them “Well, let's give her a taste of what drives me crazy each day, don't you think honey?” She kissed him as he touched her breasts from behind

The smaller one raised her head at those words, they weren't going to...right? She ran to the opposite corner of the room, scared for her life 

The oldest sibling just scuffed and grabbed her arm, slapping her when she struggled, only to grab her tightly and rip her shirt off, letting her show her small and plumpy breasts, Ana tried to hide them, sobbing louder but was unable to do so as her sister had her restrained

“Look at this little whore, such small breasts ugh, I don't know how you are going to make anyone want to fuck you with your hideous body” Brit laughed at her own comment and rose her sister’s chin so she was forced to look at Mark “What do you say sugar? You mind fulfilling the fantasy of my ugly sister?” She said on a mockingly tone while the male smirked

Meanwhile the innocent and horrified Ana was just sobbing quietly and shaking her head, trying no to look at him and muttering “...please….” over and over again in a voice so low it was almost impossible to hear, unable to do anything as her sibling held her in place. She had never experienced the eyes of someone else on her naked chest

The younger one felt a push on her back and fell forward, being on her knees in front of the bed and frozen by fear, her sister who was only wearing a short shirt climbed on the bed while his boyfriend approached Ana from behind

“Please don't-” The smaller girl tried to stand up and plead, only to get a hand on the back of her neck to push her forward with overwhelmingly force for the little girl. Her face landed just in front of her sisters legs, legs that were spreading slowly to reveal her pussy “Liking what you see?” Brit added mockingly

Brit was inching closer to her face while Ana struggled and squirmed, trying to slowly go backwards but the hand on her neck didnt let her move, she cried more

Mark quickly lowered her pants and panties with one quick movement, spanking her as hard as he could so she would stop moving, a red handprint appearing on her cheek. She didn't have time to whine at the spank as she gasped and the older one used that opening to push her crotch on to her mouth, keeping her in place by hugging her with her legs “Awwww, what's wrong? Don't you like your sisters pussy?”

Ana sobbed loudly while her screams were muffled, her sister started to move her hips against her “Don't you like Mark so much? Well if you lick deep enough you may taste some of his cum, now get on it, bitch!” She groaned angrily

The boy behind her had no need to hold her and instead used his hands to get out of his pants and press his erection against her wet slit, her legs quivering as her eyes widen

The older sister had an idea “Well, maybe you lick me well enough I’ll tell him to stop” She swallowed a laugh while the younger one complied and started licking her sister, still sobbing and closing her eyes tightly as if this were just a bad dream

Her taste was bitter and salty, she didn't like it but kept licking and licking as her sister started to laugh and moan, still Mark’s tip was still poking her crotch, she was doing it right, he wasn't going to….right?

Ana’s answer came shortly after when the boy rammed his dick inside of her virgin pussy, stretching her harshly and making her bleed a bit, her head rising from her sister’s crotch only to scream in pain

Brit got off the bed to take a good look at her sister, clenching the bedsheets and crying, whining and moaning every time the boy moved inside of her. His thrusts were rough and painful for the little one, this wasn't the first time she had imagined. Still, all of this only made her wetter, she wanted to think that it was her body trying to get rid of the pain but….it felt….weird….good even

The young sister started to change her whimpers and cries with moans, filling the room with them, she was enjoying this but she shouldn't, that is what both sisters thought at the same time

For Brit this isn't fun if she wasn't being punished, she climbed next to her on the bed and spread her legs for the man to see “What do you say you take one a real pussy and not that whore, huh?” She smiled, spreading the lips that her sister had lubricated before hand to make her offer more appealing

Mark just brushed it off and focused on the moaning mess that was Ana, flipping her so he was now abel to see her face while he fucked her, leaning close to kiss her lips, something that caught both of the girls by surprise

Brit groaned and got out of the room “Fine, when you are done come see me on my room” She stormed off and slammed the door behind her. Ana on the other hand, welcomed the kiss and kissed back, rocking her hips against those of his rapist while he moved faster and rougher, making her tummy swell with his length

Her cute breasts bounced as he had her mouth opened, moaning and breathing heavily, wanting more, asking for more, thriving on the feeling of having the boy he loved, claiming her in this way

It didn't take long for the male to cum inside of her little womb, making her tummy swell with his cum as the twitching mess under him was panting like a bitch in heat and moaning quietly, feeling his seed ooze out of her along with her juices, she came twice during all of that

The boy headed for the door only to be stopped by the panting girl, she wanted him there, she wanted….more “Don't you…..want me to c-clean you up?” She said with lust and love in her eyes. The boy smirked and closed the door before letting her lick his dick clean

When she was done with him, she let him out of his mouth and to the surprise of the boy, started pumping his shaft “You know I….all those thing in my diary….Can we try them out?” She asked shily, pumping his twitching dick faster, she knew what was about to come and just opened her mouth, still looking at his eyes

A few more hours later and Brit was getting annoyed, what was happening in there? Why was he taking so long? This pissed her off and that meant that Ana was going to deal with the consequences. Then she heard the main door shut, he had left, reasonable as it was 3 am, she made her way to her sister’s room

She entered, angry and upset only to find her sister covered in his cum, sleeping relaxed and smiling, liquid staining the bed and oozing out of her thighs, her tummy swollen with his seed

Brit woke her up by slapping her as hard as she could “Did you have fun?! Because you won't be seeing him again!” The startled Ana just smiled while holding her cheek “He said that he will come back tomorrow to see me” She smiled more, thinking on him

That only made the older one angrier, hitting her again and again, this time was different, this time Ana fought back, trying to get her out of her bedroom while she kicked and cussed at her. Once she accomplished this she laid her back on the door, her face was red and swollen but he couldn't help but look down at her tummy and smile, knowing that it was his cum, she went to sleep, awaiting tomorrow. She got out her phone and texted him

The next day things were different, Mark came as promised but he brought some friends, Mark doesn't like when people mess with his property and decided to take matters into this domestic dispute

Brit woke up but something wasn't right, she was naked and her arms were tied behind her back, she struggled, still sleepy and opened her eyes, only to find her sister riding her boyfriend’s dick and moaning while kissing him “What the fuck are you…..WHY AM I TIED?!” She looked around a bit more, only to put on a horrified look as a cock was rammed inside of her mouth with no previous warning, who was this guy?!

Another guy came behind her and started fucking her pussy, her body squirming for release and oxygen as she was being spitroasted by two complete strangers. She couldn't move her hands or legs, she couldn't scream, she couldnt breath, his dick was too big and his thirst only made it difficult while her rear was starting to hurt by the rough thrusts of the other one

Still, her teary eyes were fixated on her boyfriend and her sister, fucking right there and then for her to see, making as if nothing was happening, her sister smiling widely every time she got to kiss him

After a few more minutes the older sister felt their captors start to go slower and deeper, she knew they were about to cum. She tried to resist, her screams being muffled by the cock of the stranger while he came inside of her throat and she had no option but to swallow with teary eyes, then another load went inside of her pussy, feeling her legs quiver

Both strangers high fived each other for their accomplishment and said goodbye to the happy couple that were still going at it while Brit coughed and gasped for air, she looked at the couple “F-Fuck was all of that bout?”

The boy came inside of the little girl and she sighed with relief, looking back at her sister “Well, I told MY boyfriend what you did to me after he left and he decided to let you know who is incharge from now on” She hoped of his dick and cleaned it happily, standing up again and looking back at her sister “Consider this a warning, next time they won't be as gentle with you” She smiled and grabbed her boyfriends hand, guiding them towards her room and leaving the older sister to clean the mess

The days that followed were the best that Ana had ever experienced, she had a boyfriend, she had sex anytime she wanted, and most of all, her sister left her alone and not just that, she obeyed her out of fear, it was awesome for her

In the older’s room, Ana had a leash that guided Brit who wore a collar to eat her sister out, this was something the youngest enjoyed, she considered it pay back for all those years “There, there, don't you like your sisters pusssy? Do you miss Mark? If you lick deep enough maybe you’ll taste some of his cum” She smiled, letting her sister eat her out more

The younger girl made sure that her sister’s head was locked in place before she started to pee in her mouth. Brit gasped and tried to pull away but the collar and the leash wouldn't let her “Now wont back up and make a mess, you would have to clean it and I’d have to tell Mark of your misbehaviour, be a good little slut and drink it all” She continued to release while sighing deeply and relaxed, her sister whimpering and tearing up while she did her best to be obedient

From that point onwards, life changed for the both of them, Brit wasn't as bad of a girl and actually worked hard to get enough money to get away from Ana and her abusive behaviour

\----------------------------------------------Happy Ending?--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Want to tell me how fucked up I am? Want to know when I upload more of this? Maybe praise me for my work.....you weird fuck. Here, have my Discord Cala555#2122


End file.
